Containers for food storage may include various corrugations, hinges and accordion-like shapes that allow such containers to collapse for storage. However, such containers suffer from a series of limitations. For example, such containers typically lack structural strength and aesthetic appeal. Moreover, the various hinges and corrugations block the view of the user trying to view the contents of the food container. In addition, food may become jammed and trapped within the various hinges and corrugations, which may be difficult to remove, and may discourage use of the food container for sticky foods.
In addition, collapsible containers known in the art are typically molded in parts and then assembled together mechanically after molding. These assembly steps add to the expense of the containers. In addition, the assembly steps often produce creases in the containers that can trap food, and also decrease the structural strength of the containers.
It is thus desirable to produce a container for food storage that is able to collapse without use of these corrugations, hinges and accordion-like shapes, and is constructed in a simpler and more efficient manner.